gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Madster./Response
The Conflict Acknowledged As many of you are aware, conflict has reason about who is the ruler of Spain. I am going to say this once and as simply as it can be put. During the time of The Delta Republic, I separated and created a guild: The Imperial. Not long before, Pearson announced his resignation as King of Spain, leaving me in his place as its Queen. The Imperial was said to be an assisting guild to Pearson, but really that was not intended. Everything had gone out of control just out of the hopes of benefitting an individual. Threats had been issued, some placed into action. It was attempted for a game to become reality,not at all a wise idea. One of many, I too was threatened. Pearson threatened to hack me, of which I am still not sure he personally holds the capability to do so. This threat was given over one small request: that I return to Delta. I denied this originally, later accepting, not to my pleasure. However, I had never reinstated Pearson. He claimed that he was once again King, which he really had no power in doing. The new Delta wiki had been created and often Pearson met with me along with Jack Goldwrecker and sometimes Sven Daggersteel on its chat. Many conversations took place, mostly full of criticism. It was said that I was expected to reach certain goals, above those enlisted on the others I might add, whether my schedule allowed it or not. I was expected to ignore reality and focus fully on a game. Of course that didn't settle well with me. All things accumulated, threats, unnecessary extremes, unrealistic methods, critique, I wouldn't put up with it. I left The Delta Republic, later recreating The Imperial as the rightful Queen of Spain. War As was predicted, Pearson denied my position within Spain and is now declaring war as a result. The feeling this marks on me is apethy, or, if anything else, annoyance. Actually, I was not opposed to the option of declaring war myself; not because of this reason alone. Still, I didn't want to extend what has gone on for so long now, though, unfortunately, that is exactly what this came to. Yes, my guild and Spain are currently weak alone, I don't hide that. However, it is rising and alliances are being formed. I ask that allies assist me in this, as I would do for them. My guild (The Imperial) and government will be improved in due time. I realize this merely inconveniences you, but if you truly respect my claims you will participate. One More Thing Though I'm going to fight back, there are a few things I would like to address. This is completely and utterly pointless. The obvious response- to stop this- is to not continue it. Really, overall, this will just be one more meaningless fight. So a title was transferred in a game and chaos erupts? Sure it can be entertaining as it was meant to be, but why the extensions? I left Pearson to avoid all this crap and, of course, the result is the opposite. Join one side and its opposers immediately take a disliking to you, turn to that side and they suddenly praise you while your former supporters suddenly despise you. State your claims and be condemned. In no way is this an act of offense, just my views. Category:Blog posts